


You Are Mine Peter pt 2

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [16]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Peter finally says out loud what he's feeling and it leads to the first time both he and Aro participate together physically.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have more, but I figure that it is still baby steps with Peter. They are just going to jump right into fucking. But this is the first time that they are going to participate. Still focused on Peter, but Aro finally gets a bit of touching/affection.

Warm and damp, Peter lifted his face, his cheek connected by a thread of drool to his pillow. He hissed and flipped to his back when pins and needles went up his arm. He must've been quite still in his sleep. He glanced at his clock on the side table, noon. A three hour nap.

The arm around his middle moved, Aro's hand stroking up his side.

“Hello lovely,” Aro kissed his temple, “feeling refreshed?”

With a yawn, Peter stretched, wincing at the pops in his legs and spine.

“Mhm,” his eyes met Aro's, “you were here the whole time? Must've been boring.”

“Not at all. I enjoy moments of peace like this.” he ran his hand through Peter's hair and kissed his temple again.

Peter stiffened.

“What's wrong?” Aro asked, withdrawing from the human, eyeing him.

Peter scrubbed a hand over his face with a sigh, “you know what's wrong. What's always been wrong.” He growled, “I'm...I'm not trying to be difficult. I'm not. I give up. I give up fighting this. I just..” he rolled onto his side, “It's hard. It's hard to just...give in. What that means and...I know I've already been giving up for a while now but this is like taking the plunge and I'm...”

“Scared?” Aro supplied.

“...I feel guilty. I feel filthy. Yet,” he breathed, “I...want you.”

“I guessed that's one of the reasons you have yet to kick me out of the house,” Aro smiled and gently brought his hand to stroke along Peter's jaw.

Peter laughed, light and nervous, “probably.” He coughed, “it's not just the vampire thing. Though,” he cleared his throat, “you're probably aware of it.”

Aro did not pretend. He'd rarely touched upon those things he'd read in Peter's mind that had yet to be openly spoken by the man himself, but now given the opening, “I would be the first man you'd make love to and you don't want to do it wrong.”

“Yeah.”

“We'll start slow. I can lead if you'd like? And whatever you do not want, remember, I will not do. I do not mind guiding you Peter. I will be very gentle.”

Peter's eyes flicked to Aro's lips and then back up to his eyes. Silently, he brought his lips to Aro's. Easy. This was easy and nice. The contrast of cool to hot. He could...would enjoy it. He knew that. He was already in this, might as well push it further.

“I'm not very good at sex in general,” Peter mumbled, “remember. I've had a lot of sex, but a lot of it wasn't...”

“Hush darling, you will be more than fine. If there is anything that needs improvement, you are a quick learner. Let your instincts guide you and you will be fine.” Aro assured, bringing his hand to Peter's lower back, pulling him closer, before deepening the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. The next story, hopefully! will be the longer fic that deals with some of the heavier complexities of their relationship. Namely vampirism, death, hunting, and so forth. But for now, I hope you enjoy this little slice of sweetness/erotica.

Aro wasted no time in divesting Peter of his shirt and undoing his jeans. It was a testament to his self control that neither ended up in tatters on the floor.

“My dearest,” he mumbled between their kisses, running gloved hands over chest and belly. He coaxed the mortal onto his back, taking in the flush of Peter's skin, the dilation of his pupils, bulge evident.

Aro allowed an indulgence, to pause, to study and reflect, on his own arousal as the warm tingling spread through his nerves and blood rushed to his cock. He closed his eyes and groaned as he felt himself harden.

He reached between them, earning a sharp yelp. Peter's cock sprung free from his shorts, the slick smearing on the leather of Aro's gloves.

“My beautiful Peter,” he bent down to kiss his forehead, “here is where we begin to work on your stamina.”

Gently, he stroked Peter. No finese, feather light, but enough to make Peter writhe.

To the mortal's credit, he did not beg for release. He took all Aro offered with hitched breath, bringing his hands up to wrap around Aro's neck, fingers toying with his hair. Aro kissed him open-mouthed, dipped his tongue into Peter's mouth.

“Aro stop!” Peter smacked his hand.

Instantly, Aro's hand fell away and he waited until Peter's breath stabalized.

“Sorry,” he said, “was about to come.”

Aro gave a little giggled, “Why Mr. Vincent, I don't think you have a stamina issue.”

“No?” Peter snorted, brushing a stray hair behind Aro's ear.

“You are simply overwhelmed by me,” for effect, he actually winked, smiling as Peter laughed.

“Oh yes,” he deadpanned, belittled by the giggle on the cusp of his voice, “I'm so hot for you I'm about to come like a teenager seeing a tit for the first time.”

Aro rolled his hips forward, brushing Peter's cock with the fabric around his own.

“This certainly proves my point,” Aro teased as Peter whispered _fuck_ and withdrew with a soft, “let me know when I may continue.”

A few seconds later, Peter nodded.

Aro undid his own belt and fly.

“Will you permit me?” He flicked his eyes down as he pulled himself free, then back to Peter.

The bob of Peter's throat enticing as he bit his lip and nodded.

“Marvelous,” Aro kissed Peter one more time before leaning back so he could watch Peter's face.

Adjusting his hips, he slotted them together, loving Peter's little hiss. Cold against hot. Vibrant, throbbing, unashamed pink against snow white. What surprised him was Peter bringing his hand down to close around both of them in a loose fist. He offered a shy smile, turning his face away, only to have it turned back.

“There is no need for pretense or embarrassment between us.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“It is,” he began to move then, “because I can see you, feel you,” their cocks rubbing along one another in a loose, slick, vice, Peter's eyes clenching shut, teeth-gritting. His free hand lifted and rested on one of Aro's thigh, tracing idle patterns as Aro established a rhythm.

“Come on,” Peter gasped when it became clear this would be slow.

“Patience,” Aro cupped his cheek, “patience my darling. Allow me to savor this. I want to commit every sound, every sensation, and...oh yes, please, keep looking at me like that, to memory.”

Peter was on fire. The mounting pressure in his lower belly, sparking through his pelvis, a pleasurable hell as he struggled not to come. Trying to keep pace with Aro despite how slow and gentle it was. It should've been easy. This was foreplay, not a hardcore fuck. 

Still, Aro was right, part of why Peter fell so easily was because it was with Aro. Through hazy eyes, he watched as Aro closed his eyes, bit his lip, his long hair draped over his shoulders, still dressed in those overly expensive clothes, rutting against him like a well-paced animal.

“Gonna mess up your clothes,” Peter panted, cock twitching as the words left his mouth.

“Hm,” Aro considered this, not once faltering in his steady rhythm, “I believe you like it,” he opened his eyes again and saw Peter. Beautiful Peter, slack-jawed, so red and adoring, “You enjoy that I want you so badly I couldn't be bothered to undress. That I am willing to ruin my clothes because of my lust for you.”

Peter groaned low in his throat, body trembling now from the effort not to come.

“Oh, did that excite you?” Aro brought his hand to close around Peter's, tightening the channel around their cocks. “Good. I want you excited.” His voice hushed, predatory, and still in control.

“Fuck,” Peter's head thrashed side to side, eyes, and teeth clenched.

“You are doing so well my dear. Just hold on for one more minute. Surely you can do that?” There was a small beep. 

Through his eyelashes, Peter saw Aro looking at his watch.

“Forty seconds,” the bastard, for all purposes, was immaculate. Save for the excited glaze to his eyes, one would never know he was currently rubbing dicks with someone.

That control, that power, that...

“Uh-uh,” Aro tisked, hearing the little hitch in Peter's breath, “thirty seconds.”

Peter's hips moved on their own accord now, everything centering, everything hot and hazy, his come dribbling all over his and Aro's hands, probably down the shaft, onto those tailored pants.

“Twenty,” Aro purred, giving a slight squeeze.

Peter shrieked, body convulsing as his pleasure ripped through his body, shooting out of his shaft like a bullet, up and over, coating his lower belly.

As he came down, feeling light, mind buzzing with contentment and shadows of pleasure, he felt Aro withdraw from him and a second later, a slightly cooler liquid spilling against his cock and belly to mingle with the mess already gathered there.

He struggled to regain his breath as he stared up at Aro who made a soft hum in his throat as he savored his climax.

When Aro met his gaze again, he smiled broadly and let himself fall next to Peter, pressing kisses to his neck, cheeks, and lips.

“Oh my Peter, that was wonderful. I haven't felt that in a very long time and just watching you, oh,” he wrapped his arms around his human and nuzzled into his neck, “thank you, Peter. Thank you, my darling.”

“Alright, calm down. Act like you've never done this before.”

“Not with a human. Not with you. The one time you allowed me to pleasure you feels so far removed now and as fun as that was, I admit, it pales to the experience of getting to feel you against me as you climaxed. So raw, so vocal, it was a gift.”

Peter blushed. He was sweaty and overly hot, but even still there was enough blood to make him blush.

“Cut it out.”

Aro propped himself up on one arm and glowed as he said, “I most certainly will not. You are more than deserving of praise Peter. You should savor it. Not many creatures get to enjoy my favor, let alone my respect, my adoration.”

Peter snorted at that, but rolled to face him, “I'm not even going to comment on that you arrogant twat,” he smiled and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Aro's lips. “I'm going to shower and then...I don't know but we'll find something to do.”

“Perhaps find a decent laundry. My pants are now stained,” Aro traced a finger along Peter's jaw as the human laughed at him.

“Posh bastard. Just toss them in the wash and spare the little old lady from having to clean come.” He rose from the bed and pulled off the rest of his clothes. While having Aro's eyes roam over his body was still embarrassing to an extent, he found that he could get used to it.

“Oh no, the last time I trusted you to tend to my clothes,” Aro rose with him, striping his own clothing off, “they ended up faded.”

“They still function as clothes. Who are you trying to impress? Me?” Peter shook his head, amused, as he came around the bed and kissed Aro again. 

“My you're being affectionate,” Aro's heart fluttered in delight.

He shrugged in response, “told you, I'm done fighting this. Don't care anymore. Yeah, it's fucked up. It's weird, but...it kind of works. And considering how bad my legs are wobbling, I can honestly say you've earned a little niceness.” Another quick kiss and Peter headed to the bathroom.

“Won't be long and then we can find something to do.”

Aro was left alone, listening to the distant sound of the water being turned on, of soap on skin, but he tapered down his reaction, finished undressing and went to his room for a change of clothes.

“I am so very glad,” he said to himself as he selected a new pair of pants, “that Peter is finally coming around.”


End file.
